


hydra husbands being terribly domestic

by neun_geschichten



Series: hydra husbands [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action & Romance, Fluff and Angst, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Maybe OOC, Mild Language, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Unresolved Sexual Tension, from 2002 to 2014, together for 12 years, yay, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как все началось и как продолжилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hydra husbands being terribly domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014 для команды fandom First Avenger 2014.

Незаменимых людей не бывает. Брока утвердили на должность, когда у «Страйка» погиб в перестрелке их старый командир. В Щ.И.Т.е хотели видеть у руля одного из своих, но Пирс очень ловко напихал матрасов нужным людям в уши о том, как важно избежать свежей крови на сложном этапе выбора нового командира. Через пару месяцев Брок наконец попал на насиженное место в коллективе, который знал уже много лет. Того, что он изо всех сил стремился встать во главе группы, не заметил бы только слепой, но когда Брок принял полномочия, никто даже не подумал язвить по поводу счастливых случайностей. Покойного База Миллера любили как доброго старика-папашу, который за проступки не порол, а втихаря подмигивал и трепал по макушке, умиляясь в душе, откуда вся эта бунтарская наследственность родом.  
  
Правой рукой База всегда был Роллинз. Тихая подозрительная гора, которая не совершала ошибок и с полуслова понимала, чего от нее хотели. Брок бы давно мог дослужиться до места Джека, но не хватало либо желания таскаться за «папкой» (претила сама мысль быть вторым), либо хладнокровия. По молодости Брок был той еще занозой, грубил всем подряд, и какое-то время его пыл ГИДРА даже поощряла. Его жестокость пользовалась спросом. Его безрассудство, гонор и легкая возбуждаемость. Полезным было даже то, с какой легкостью и на чем он мог повертеть субординацию и прямые приказы руководства – пока однажды он не совершил действительно глупую ошибку и жестоко за это не расплатился. Так ГИДРА сбивала спесь, весьма эффективно и доходчиво, в то время как Щ.И.Т. и Фьюри ограничивались выговорами и отстранениями. Брок иногда размышлял, что такого натворил в прошлом Роллинз, если вечно ходил будто с палкой в заднице. Не мог же он по жизни быть таким? Напрямую интересоваться ему как-то не хотелось – они были хорошими приятелями, как и с другими ребятами из «Страйка», но недостаточно близкими, чтобы начать делиться личной жизнью. В итоге эта часть Джека Роллинза у Брока так и осталась на этапе гипотез и предположений. Не то чтобы он часто о нем думал.  
  
Его первая операция в качестве командира пришлась на ранние двухтысячные – ему было почти сорок, и он многое успел повидать, но перед выездом нервничал так же, как в Афганистане, когда они остались без поддержки с воздуха. Тогда он даже не знал, на кого грешить – на Щ.И.Т. или на ГИДРУ, которая при своей обычной расточительности в плане человеческих ресурсов «Страйк» берегла как зеницу ока. Они буквально приготовились умирать, когда в последний момент на талибов сбросили парочку «Дэйзикаттеров», и взрывная волна подарила им спасительные минуты на то, чтобы удрать.  
  
В этот раз причиной нервного постукивания ботинком по креплениям сидений в самолете, где все равно раздражающего звука никто не слышал, был Зимний Солдат. Безмолвный смертоносный агент, к которому лишний раз не хотелось поворачиваться спиной. Ты мог тысячу раз видеть, как убивают людей, и все же быть не в состоянии сдержать тремор в руке, когда в нее вкладывают оружие. Брок уже работал раньше бок о бок с ним, но тогда «Страйком» командовал Баз, вся ответственность лежала на нем, и было не так волнительно. Весь полет в голову лез сплошной негатив, Брок постоянно щурился и хмурил брови, проговаривал про себя этапы операции, отсчитывал время, не замечая, как с противоположной стороны на него пристально смотрел Роллинз. Брок еще в США накрутил сам себя, когда они пролетали Швейцарию – он с трудом держал себя в руках и перед десантом на территорию Украины уже готов был прыгать без парашюта, лишь бы адреналин вышиб все ненужные мысли. За почти десять часов он столько же раз проиграл в голове сцену расправы на ковре у Пирса после сокрушительного провала миссии.   
  
Когда над головой загорелся красный сигнальный огонек и грузовой люк стал медленно отъезжать в сторону, открывая взору плотные кучевые облака, ярко-белые в свете луны, «Страйк» по команде выстроился в шеренгу. Кровь гулко застучала в ушах. Брок выдохнул, надел шлем и опустил забрало. Вся эта хитрая снасть на голову весила под три фунта, и десантироваться в ней при прочей экипировке удовольствия доставляло мало, радовал один только деморализующий эффект такого костюма. Головой особо не повертишь, оно и славно. Оставалось только не накосячить, не похерить Солдата, добыть нужные сведения, убрать нужных людей, остаться незамеченными и, желательно, самому случайно не помереть…  
  
В наушнике послышалось тихое потрескивание и шипение рации – они летели на очень большой высоте. На надшлемном дисплее высветилась частота закрытой линии с Роллинзом, который стоял сзади.  
– Классная задница, босс, – тихо сказал он.  
Брок десантировался как мешок муки. Все прошло идеально.

***

  
Джек за много лет работы на Щ.И.Т. объездил всю Европу, Америку, Северную Африку, Ближний и Дальний Восток. Это были не те поездки, в ходе которых можно было прикоснуться к аутентичной культуре чужой страны, но для галочки в собственной голове их было достаточно. Был? Был. На вопросы про местных жителей он из года в год мог ответить только то, что кровь у них такая же красная и что они умирают так же быстро, как американцы, русские или, скажем, китайцы. Про достопримечательности спрашивать было бесполезно, они остались для него картинками в брошюрах или просто красивыми видами из окна броневика. Для галочки в голове этого хватало, но если бы он начал перебирать воспоминания и попытался сравнить ночь в Эль Хаджаре пару лет назад с бессонными выходными на берегах Замбези на прошлой неделе – не смог бы найти отличий. Границы регионов Африки стирались и смешивались, как оттенки акварели, разбавленной водой. Единственная четкая грань пролегала между домом и не домом. Между Дэвис Плэйс в Вашингтоне и всем остальным миром. Между браунстоуном с двумя спальнями и джунглями Коста-Рики. Между Броком в его душе и террористами за остовом развороченной техники. Между завтраком на террасе и пайком в промозглой палатке на побережье Хадсон Бэй.   
  
Старая квартира Джека больше напоминала музей антиквариата, а все многочисленные дубовые комоды, шкафы и столики, оставшиеся у арендодателя от его зажиточной мамаши, только добавляли ветхости выкрашенным в темный цвет стенам. Кирпичная морда Роллинза в окружении этого мрачного средневековья казалась еще более кирпичной, чем обычно. На секс это мало влияло, конечно, поэтому Брок любые комментарии о жилище своего зама держал при себе, хотя внутренне иногда очень веселился, представляя, как Джек спит вверх ногами под потолком в одной из глубоких кладовых, которых в этой квартире было штук пять. Броку они нравились только тем, что там можно было спрятать оружие, боеприпасы, трупы, и еще бы место осталось. Он никогда не оставался на ночь, предпочитал полчаса провести в душе и свалить к себе после их интенсивных упражнений на всех этих комодах и столиках. Его не покидало чувство, что любое пересечение негласных границ и неприкосновенности чужого дома бесповоротно нарушит то шаткое равновесие, которое они умудрялись сохранять уже почти три месяца.   
  
Первый раз Брок остался у Джека спустя полгода после своего дебюта на Украине. Ему не удалось принять душ из-за того, что у старой сантехники в средневековой крепости Роллинза были другие планы. У трубы с горячей водой сорвало вентиль, сгнила резьба, и Брока ошпарило кипятком. Прошловековые котельные, добротно устроенные, не экономили тепла – нагревались так хорошо, что никогда не приходилось пропускать воду, чтобы дождаться нормальной температуры. Джек выглядел тогда почти сочувствующе, именно это заставило Брока прижать задницу, сделать потерпевший вид и пообещать замочить соседа Джека, который орал и бегал из угла в угол, причитая, что в этом нет его вины.   
– Собираешься остаться? – спросил Джек, протянув ему утешающее пиво под звуки воды, хлещущей из трубы. Перекрывать ее никто не спешил.  
– Да.  
– На сколько?  
– Пока не выгонишь.  
На следующий день, когда Брок уже начал всерьез поглядывать в сторону одной из кладовок, куда бы целиком поместился труп соседа, он сэкономил Роллинзу несколько сотен долларов на ремонт сантехники, заменив все собственноручно. По молодости ему часто приходилось подрабатывать то там, то тут. Начни он перебирать – так бы и не вспомнил, какими навыками обладал, их было слишком много.   
  
Это был самый романтичный из всех романтических жестов в жизни Джека и самый домовитый в жизни Брока.

***

  
После переезда из Нью-Джерси Роллинз какое-то время жил на севере Вашингтона. Когда-то Колумбия-Хайтс был самым криминальным районом города, почти как Южный Бронкс в Нью-Йорке. Когда-то в семидесятые. Большую часть времени Броку, который на местный криминал смотрел почти снисходительно, казалось, что здесь просто уныло. Уныло, грязно и нечего делать. Он ездил сюда, только чтобы трахнуть Джека, выспаться и нормально пожрать. Остальную часть своей жизни он предпочитал проводить дома, в Гловер-Парке, на заданиях или в Трискелионе. Джек не обижался, ему наверно было даже насрать, потому что он этот район ненавидел – чуть сильнее, чем вареные овощи или своего арендодателя. Если бы он был предельно честным, он бы даже был благодарен Броку за то, что тот регулярно к нему ездил на общественном транспорте и не выказывал недовольства из-за того, что ставить машину рядом с домом Джека было просто некуда, а оставлять ее на соседней улице было глупо, потому что на следующее утро ее там не будет.  
  
В один из дней Брок приехал к нему после обеда, раньше обычного – повезло быстро расправиться с делами Щ.И.Т.а перед трехдневным отгулом. Отгул казался настоящим праздником – им редко удавалось получить больше сорока восьми часов отдыха. Брок предвкушал долгожданный здоровый сон и неторопливый секс все три дня кряду. Той же ночью в квартиру залез вор.   
  
После девяти, когда зарядил противный ледяной ноябрьский дождь, идти никуда не хотелось, а местный китайский ресторан очень быстро привозил заказы, так что вечер продолжился пустыми коробками на полу, сексом на полу, сексом на диване, и наконец сексом в спальне, где благополучно закончился уже после полуночи. Джек практически никогда не закрывал окно в гостиной, и вот через него в половину четвертого утра влез здоровый ниггер с чулком на башке. Первый подозрительный шум скрипнувшей оконной рамы Брок пропустил мимо ушей, натянув одеяло на плечи и подмяв под голову подушку. Слева бесшумно спал Роллинз, задрав правое колено так, что оголилось бедро и ягодица. Никто из них не храпел, и хитрый ниггер не сразу понял, что в квартире помимо него находился кто-то еще. Но вот когда этот неповоротливый идиот в темноте не заметил валяющихся на полу палочек и коробок из-под китайской еды и раздавил их, наделав шуму, которым можно было разбудить любого, даже самого упитого в сани оперативника, Брок резко открыл глаза и подскочил на постели. Джек тем временем его опередил, сверкнув голой задницей в свете уличных фонарей, подошел к шкафу, достал пистолет с глушителем и вышел из спальни. Через пару секунд ниггер приглушенно ругнулся, потом раздался негромкий хлопок и грохот упавшего на пол тела. Брок тяжело вздохнул, медленно сел и облокотился на колени, потер ладонями лицо. Не хватало им еще разборок с копами, разборок со Щ.И.Т.ом, ГИДРОЙ и вопросов, что командир «Страйка» забыл дома у своего заместителя в столь поздний час.   
В дверях появился Джек, абсолютно расслабленный, спокойный и безмятежный.   
– Соседи уехали в прошлые выходные, – ответил он на незаданный вопрос, откручивая глушитель у пистолета.  
По-тихому избавиться от тела было куда легче, чем объяснять Пирсу или Фьюри, в каких отношениях, наличие которых Броку пришлось бы тогда признать не только перед самим собой, они состояли с Джеком Роллинзом.  
  
Весь следующий день они прятали двести фунтов черного тела по окрестностям Вашингтона, и только под утро приехали к Броку. Так Джек наконец-то сменил жилье.

***

  
Общие собрания проводил Пирс. В такие моменты «Страйк», судя по документам, всегда находился на сборах где-нибудь в Канаде, но на самом деле даже не покидал страны. Джек ненавидел эти идеологические мероприятия и долгие вдохновенные речи руководства, постоянно оттягивал ворот формы, кажется, даже берет ему жал, и стоять по стойке смирно было невмоготу. Пирс редко болтал больше, чем час или два. Этого хватало, чтобы люди не забывали, кому они верны. Чтобы не забывали, что ждет того, кто рискнет предать ГИДРУ. Иногда после вступительной части следовали демонстрации. Иногда людей публично убивали, иногда допрашивали, отчитывали и только потом убивали, иногда подключали для этого Зимнего Солдата.   
  
Вскоре после назначения Брока на должность командира, Пирс придумал новую меру. Теперь людей еще и мучили, но все, конечно, зависело от тяжести проступка. За предательство наказывали страшнее всего. Эта часть никому не нравилась, даже тем, кто всегда отличался необоснованной жестокостью, а таких на счету у ГИДРЫ имелось немало. Зрелища пугали, наводили настоящий ужас. Место предателя, любые мысли об этом обещали долгую, полную изуверских пыток смерть. С одной стороны, Брок одобрял такие меры, хоть и не показывал этого никогда. Впрочем, у него на лице все было написано, чего только стоила едва заметная ухмылка, когда он следил за процессом. Страх гарантировал подчинение, верность, послушание. Страх гарантировал порядок. Брок любил порядок почти так же сильно, как воевать. Но с другой стороны – он понимал, что это слишком. Он выполнял свою работу, но где-то внутри считал этих коноводов больными на всю башку. Его частенько тревожили эти мысли, особенно, когда он представлял, что происходило в головах его ребят, которые были вынуждены смотреть на весь этот цирк. Смотреть, как предателю отрезали язык или пальцы, как не давали отключиться от болевого шока, накачивая адреналином, пока отпиливали руки или ноги, давали посмотреть на собственные внутренности.   
  
Первое время Брок спокойно наблюдал, как мониторы, отслеживающие жизненные показатели человека, заходились в раздражающем писке, а затем нитевидный пульс превращал звук в монотонный вой, и врач отходил от изуродованного тела в сторону, подняв перед собой ладони. У него вся жизнь перемежалась насилием, смертью и пытками. Он давно потерял счет убитым им людям. Но теперь, когда он и Джек стали иметь гораздо больше общего, чем следовало бы братьям по оружию, все изменилось. Брок отвлекался, смотрел на мертвенно бледные лица вокруг, на то, как некоторые из его ребят с трудом сдерживали рвотные позывы, учуяв запах паленой кости, когда один из этих безумных врачей вооружался циркуляркой и под сдавленное мычание своего «пациента» отпиливал ему какую-нибудь конечность. Он сам не знал, как ему удавалось в какой-то момент улавливать помехи со стороны Роллинза, ведь тот вечно стоял с каменным лицом. Но он знал, будто что-то не так. И был прав.  
  
После очередного такого выступления, получив напутственное «Хайль ГИДРА» от Пирса, с чистой совестью покинув здание Щ.И.Т.а, Брок уехал домой. Джек собирался остаться у себя, уже не в первый раз, и навязывать свою компанию казалось плохой идеей, судя по его пасмурной роже. У них не было отношений, кроме сексуальных и сугубо деловых, они даже не целовались. А дружбу они похерили ровно в тот момент, когда Джек встал перед Броком на колени и взял у него в рот, но не то чтобы кто-либо из них жалел об этом. Просто Брок не чувствовал надобности волноваться за мужчину, с которым периодически трахался. Не чувствовал необходимости приезжать среди ночи и стучаться в дверь, потому что ему в какой-то момент стало не все равно.   
  
У них очень скоро сошел на нет весь охуительный секс, которому Брок каждый раз очень радовался. Он не совсем понимал, кто именно начал этот целибат, они же даже не говорили об этом. Кажется, инициатива перестала исходить и от Джека, и от него одновременно.   
  
Через три месяца и две недели отсутствия любых сексуальных контактов Брок немного запереживал. Сначала за свое либидо – ему было немало лет, как никак, и он не мог сказать, хотелось ли ему кого-то другого после Роллинза. Как подсказывали ощущения, не хотелось. Затем – потому что, возможно, это у Джека появился кто-то другой. Но, как показала старая добрая слежка, не появился.  
  
Во время небольшого дела на Ближнем Востоке, когда им нужно было убрать парочку назойливых мусульман, захвативших в плен американских дипломатов, Брок решил, что стоит поинтересоваться у Джека между делом, не желает ли он провести пару-тройку часов по приезде в Штаты, втрахивая его в матрас и засаживая по самые яйца. Перезаряжая винтовку под приглушенные арабские вопли он прямо так и спросил у него по выделенному каналу. Роллинз, забросивший гранату в развалины глинобитного домика, выглядел озадаченно. Брок сидел в засаде и не очень хорошо видел его лицо в пыльном мареве, но его кирпич совершенно точно приобрел легкий румянец. Хотя это могла быть просто кровь из рассеченной брови.  
– Босс, у вас муслим на пять часов, – вместо ответа сказал Роллинз, сел на задницу и оперся на колесо их броневика.  
Брок убил террориста, выстрелив почти в упор, затем он повторил вопрос. Джек старательно делал вид, что уничтожал врага, пока остальные выводили из подвала разрушенного здания скрючившихся и полуобморочных американцев, но, кажется, понял, что Брок просто так от него не отстанет.  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, босс, – в конце концов ответил он.   
Брок не стал его доканывать. Он всю жизнь искал границы дозволенного, но конкретно сейчас обнаружить границы терпения Джека ему не хотелось. Они замяли этот разговор, но когда вернулись домой, Брок приехал к нему сразу после дебрифинга. Джек открыл ему дверь в одних шортах, и Брок по привычке цепким взглядом тут же осмотрел его тело на наличие травм. Их в этот раз практически не было, если не считать пару неприятных гематом. Джек отступил в сторону, пропуская его внутрь. Брок не стал далеко проходить, не хотел лишний раз нервировать, если ему снова решат ответить отказом. Он просто сунул руки в карманы куртки и немного наклонил голову вбок, глядя Джеку в глаза.  
– Мы не трахались три с лишним месяца, – сказал он, будто выдавал информацию об очередной миссии.  
– Да, где-то так, – согласился Джек. Он смотрел прямо на него, но по лицу, как обычно, можно было сказать только ничего.  
– На это есть какие-то веские причины?  
Джек какое-то время молчал, обдумывая вопрос, свои ощущения и ситуацию в целом. Брок считал. Прошло полторы минуты, прежде чем Джек открыл рот и сказал:   
– Нет.  
Но были другие причины, и Брок догадывался, какие именно.   
– Я всего лишь наемник, Джек, точно такой же, как ты. Есть много вещей, которые я могу делать за деньги. Которые ты делаешь за деньги.  
Джек кивнул, и только тогда Брок заметил, что дверь в дом все еще открыта. Этот факт отчего-то очень сильно его напрягал. Он не знал, что еще добавить, да в общем-то и не хотел. Если уже сказанного было не достаточно, чтобы Джек перестал считать его поехавшим фанатиком, то дальше он был бессилен.  
– Тебе не с кем трахаться? – спросил Джек, не отпуская дверную ручку.  
– Нет, – тут же ответил Брок.  
Трахаться ему было с кем, если подумать. Он мог снять мальчика на ночь, мог подцепить кого-нибудь в заведении, мог просто позвонить бывшей.  
– Тогда зачем ты приехал?  
– Нет – в смысле не с кем, – пояснил Брок и тут же об этом пожалел.  
Это был плохой вариант ответа, но сказанного не вернешь. Брок сжал переносицу двумя пальцами и проклял себя за то, что вообще начал весь этот разговор. Он не клеился абсолютно и, похоже, делал только хуже. Джек все так же ничего не выражал лицом, черт бы его побрал.  
– Наверно, ты не это имел в виду, – предложил Джек. Странно, что он не подавился своим же сарказмом.  
Брок его поцеловал тогда. И остался на ночь.

***

  
У каждого в Щ.И.Т.е водились тараканы. Кто-то посещал мозгоправа, кто-то пил, кто-то не подавал виду, а потом съезжал с катушек и все равно отправлялся к мозгоправу – в их конторе все дороги так или иначе вели к нему. Ребята говорили, что Коулсон как-то и Кэпу предложил понаблюдаться у их штатного специалиста – все же семьдесят лет в сосульке даром ни для кого не проходят. Броку в свое время тоже рекомендовали терапию, таблетки, занятия в группе поддержки, но его проблемы решились сами собой. Жизнь, благодаря ГИДРЕ, с каждым годом становилась все больше похожа на фильм ужасов, старые демоны оборачивались чуть ли не приятными воспоминаниями, кошмары превращались из кошмаров в обычные сны. Иногда его мучила бессонница, но Брок легко с ней расправлялся, загоняя себя в спортзале до полусмерти. Сложнее было с теми снами, что периодически возвращались. Нечасто, но так, что выбивали его из колеи на весь следующий день.  
  
Брок не мог нормально спать у Джека – чужой дом, чужая, слишком широкая постель пугали его до приступов панических атак, если он просыпался среди ночи. Джек спал чутко и каждый раз просыпался вместе с ним. Наверно ему было сложнее всего. Он молчал – это было не его дело, они никогда не обсуждали проблемы друг друга, стараясь держаться на расстоянии. Но Брок иногда замечал в его растерянном спросонья взгляде тревогу, желание успокоить, сделать что-нибудь, чтобы прогнать кошмар. Один этот взгляд помогал ему прийти в себя, выдохнуть и снова заснуть.  
  
Брок не знал, сколько времени было необходимо для того, чтобы он смог наконец почувствовать себя комфортно. Он был солдатом всю свою жизнь, его, мягко говоря, не должно было волновать наличие или отсутствие комфорта, но только не здесь. Не в постели с человеком, к которому он поворачивался спиной.   
– У меня две спальни, если что, – предложил Джек, когда в одну из ночей Брок снова проснулся в холодном поту, еле двигая конечностями, не в состоянии даже встать с постели. – Если хочешь спать один.  
В тот момент Броку это показалось самой ужасной идеей из всех, что могли прийти Роллинзу в голову. Он медленно помотал головой, не до конца оправившись ото сна. Говорить ему было сложно, язык еле ворочался, в горле пересохло. Он на пробу пошарил рукой слева. Ему казалось, что вот сейчас он наткнется на чужое тело, на влажные, холодные, грубые руки, которые непременно схватят его, сомкнутся на запястье, на предплечье, схватят за локоть, за плечо, а потом и за шею. Но вместо этого его собственные дрожащие пальцы ткнулись Джеку в теплую грудь. Брок повернулся на бок, стараясь рассмотреть его в темноте. Простынь под ним намокла от пота и противно липла к спине.  
Джек лег обратно на подушки, и ощущение теплой кожи под пальцами пропало. Броку это не понравилось. Роллинз подумал, затем осторожно взял Брока за запястье и подтянул к себе, под одеяло. Придвинулся ближе, обнял, и рядом с ним Брока отпустило. Тело расслабилось, согрелось. Он с удовольствием потянулся напряженными мышцами, обмяк под тяжелой рукой на бедре. Он еще несколько раз просыпался в течение ночи, но Джек вовремя касался его, возвращая в реальность. 

***

  
Джек не эсэмэсил. У него был здоровый сенсорный Блэкберри, как раз для его ручищи, но он все равно не эсэмэсил. Брок иногда пытался спровоцировать переписку, вероломно написав ему из магазина, из-под стола на брифинге, пару раз даже писал из туалета, просил принести из кладовой туалетную бумагу. И Джек либо перезванивал, либо не обращал внимания.   
  
Джек не эсэмэсил, но и в их неспокойной жизни бывали исключения. После кризиса в 2008-ом разом вскрылось столько нарывов, что даже ГИДРЕ пришлось несладко, не говоря уже про Щ.И.Т. Мотать по миру «Страйк», оставляя их при этом незамеченными, мастерски скрывая следы их невероятной усталости от двойной работы, было очень сложно. К концу года несколько «голов» ГИДРЫ стали одними из тех неудачников и трусов, покончивших с собой из-за того, что потеряли все свое состояние. И «Страйк», ни много ни мало, тоже походил на этих мертвых ребят, висящих в пентхаусах на галстуках от Гуччи. Брок не высыпался пятый месяц подряд, брился реже, ходил злой как собака, а после инцидента в Лас Вегасе, где их знатно прижали, думал, что окончательно сойдет с резьбы. Роллинз тогда поймал пулю в бедро и получил ботинком в горло. Он выжил только потому, что Брок вовремя увидел снайпера на тепловизоре и снял его до того, как тот успел выпустить вторую пулю. Брок терпеть не мог штурмы закрытых помещений, особенно когда в них не только черт ногу сломит, но и сами тупые мексиканские застройщики, нагородившие три сотни непонятных коридоров.   
  
Когда он добрался до Джека, тот опирался на правую ногу, крепко зажав рану на левой. Ранение оказалось сквозным, и хоть артерию ему не задело, легче от этого не было. Перед Джеком валялся наемник с пробитой головой, а сам Джек стремительно синел в прямом смысле этого слова. Ублюдок так сильно двинул ему в кадык, что гортань мгновенно отекла. Джек задыхался. Брок делал коникотомию всего один раз, в том же проклятом Афганистане, используя для этого запасные воздушные трубки для мотора хамви. В Вегасе у него была с собой только ручка, но Щ.И.Т. вовремя прислал помощь, и обошлось без самодеятельности.   
  
Джек долго восстанавливался, говорить не мог еще дольше. Перед освобождением из больницы он прислал Броку смс, чтобы тот не забыл его забрать, будто бы он мог. Он так и ответил ему, на что Джек прислал ему долбанный смайлик.

***

  
У Роллинза был огромный член, он казался Броку особенно огромным после того, как он впервые попытался сделать Джеку глубокий минет. Тогда в Кандагаре, после трех месяцев наедине со своей правой рукой Брок предложил Джеку трахнуть себя просто от отчаяния. Нужно было что-то делать, и этот вариант ему казался беспроигрышным. Нет, он был морально готов к тому, что это будет немного больно, учитывая габариты. Пару раз он даже в деталях представлял, как это будет происходить, пытался представить, какими будут травмы и последствия и как быстро он достигнет своего болевого порога. Трахаться после таких мыслей потом не хотелось неделями, но желание и интерес к тому, чтобы сыграть наконец пассивную роль, у Брока так и не пропали. От отсутствия во всем этом логики он бесился еще больше.  
  
Джеку нравилось, когда Брок его трахал. В постели он вел себя тихо, но Брок и без этого знал, как ему хорошо. Иногда Джек кончал, не прикасаясь к себе. Чаще всего это получалось, если Брок брал его сзади, но действительно захватывающее зрелище разворачивалось, когда Роллинз лежал на спине с широко разведенными коленями. С этого ракурса Брок все прекрасно видел, и порой от одного только вида его самого смывало в оргазм.  
  
Сложнее всего было решиться. Брок знал это, понимал, но все равно не мог себя перебороть. Самое смешное, что его в общем-то, кроме него самого, никто и не принуждал. Срываться на Джеке, на его члене, который его одновременно пугал и завораживал, Брок, конечно, не хотел.  
  
Осенью, в девятую годовщину одиннадцатого сентября, Щ.И.Т. отправил «Страйк» в Афганистан. До этого момента почти полгода Рамлоу и его ребята пинали говно, потому что Фьюри занимался Старком и разборками по поводу его костюма. Но осенью выяснилось, что Хаммер пытается тайно воссоздать костюм Железного Человека на военной базе в Гильменде, и все зашевелились. Судя по записям, которые им удалось добыть, Хаммеру до Старка было как до луны, однако это не помешало ему выследить их вертолет и выпустить по нему свои чертовы новейшие разработки.  
  
Им очень нехило подпалило зад, и Брок вернулся в Нью-Йорк с осколочным переломом руки. Джек отделался сотрясением, как и большинство их ребят. Погиб только пилот, и за него Броку хотелось лично засунуть Хаммеру в задницу все его ракеты.  
  
Анальные ассоциации не давали Броку покоя даже в приступах боли, а от боли хотелось иногда оторвать себе руку. Таблетки в позволительных дозах не спасали, он не мог спать, и каждая ночь казалась ему просто адом на земле. Чертова рука болела невыносимо. Он спрашивал себя, сколько еще боли он сможет вытерпеть, но ответом на любой вопрос были очередные приступы, которые выбивали из головы все мысли, оставляя только «блядь, блядь, блядь».  
  
Он не жаловался, не ныл и не доканывал Джека своими мысленными тирадами, в которых он по одному отрезал Хаммеру его пальцы и засовывал ему их в глотку. Это, разумеется, не значило, что Роллинз ничего не замечал. Спустя две недели просыпаться оттого, что кое-кто сосредоточенно пыхтел в подушку, пытаясь совладать с болью, стало для Джека обычным делом.  
  
– Брок? – Джек перевернулся и дотянулся до напряженной спины на другой половине кровати.   
  
– Я в порядке, ковбой, – сдавленно, но ровно ответил Брок. – Спи.  
  
– Док сказал, что можно вколоть анальгетик, если сильно болит.  
  
Брок помолчал, подумал. На самом деле он был готов вколоть себе все анальгетики мира, лишь бы боль ушла. Из-за нее он не мог перестать линчевать Хаммера у себя в голове. Он немного развернулся и коротко кивнул.  
  
Джек уложил его на живот. О том, делал ли Роллинз раньше инъекции, думать не хотелось, Брок с какой-то извращенной радостью встретил неприятную острую боль от иглы, которая очень скоро сменилась на покалывающее тепло и вскоре на полную нечувствительность.   
  
– Лучше? – спросили над ухом.  
  
– О да, – прохрипел Брок, утонув половиной лица в подушке. О да, нет ничего лучше онемелых конечностей.  
  
Через пару секунд он понял, что Джек лежит рядом, позади него, положив одну руку ему на бок, и поглаживает его большим пальцем, как какого-то, мать его, страдальца.  
  
– Я в порядке, – сказал Брок. Он думал, что будет звучать раздраженно, но вышло так, будто он вот-вот вырубится.  
  
– Да, босс, в полном, – Брок его лица не видел, но был почему-то уверен, что этот чертов Роллинз улыбался. Джек погладил его еще немного, а потом спустился ладонью ниже, на бедро, огладил задницу, снова провел широкой теплой рукой к талии. – Теперь можно спать.  
  
Броку на моменте с задницей любые мысли про спать отшибло напрочь. Он, не отрывая лица от подушки, что-то сипло пробубнил и согнул в колене левую ногу, задрав ее поближе к загипсованной руке. Та теперь лежала словно не своя, неподвижная от плеча до пальцев, онемевшая, будто его собственную кто-то оторвал и вместо нее прикрутил руку от манекена. Джек, пользуясь случаем, снова погладил его левую ягодицу через тонкую ткань боксеров. Задница у него была что надо, Брок это и сам знал, но шумному выдоху рядом с затылком очень обрадовался.  
  
– Что ты сказал? – уточнил Джек, не убирая руки.  
  
– Что неплохо бы трахнуться, пока у меня ничего не болит, – чуть ли не по слогам ответил Брок, повернувшись к Джеку в пол-оборота. Джек смотрел пьяно, спокойно и бешено одновременно. От этого взгляда Броку стало неуютно, он на мгновение почувствовал себя на пару десятков лет моложе. В паху начало горячо пульсировать.  
  
Джек был хорошим замом, всегда понимал намеки, в отличие от Брока. Он поддел кончиками пальцев резинку трусов и запустил руку под них, от души сжал горячую задницу и прошелся пальцами между ягодиц. Подвинулся немного ближе, стараясь не задевать больной руки, и прижался к голой спине.  
  
Брок немного отрезвел от своей болевой эйфории. В сознании, которое несколько прояснилось от набежавшего возбуждения и адреналина, вновь зароились те самые мысли, снова заработала та часть, где всего лишь нужно было решиться.  
Черт, да, он смущался самого факта быть оттраханным. Он мужик, и кроме Роллинза, который сейчас лежал позади и мял его чудо-зад, с той стороны ни один смертник еще не стоял. Многие покушались, но смертникам-то никогда особенно не везло. Брок попытался заткнуть этот фонтан паникерства, тяжко вздохнул, что Джек принял за отличный повод продолжать. И Брок вдруг засомневался. Он напрягся всем телом, набатом застучало перед глазами «Я же не из этих», «У него же здоровый хер», «Я прожил сорок...».  
  
А потом Джек поцеловал его за ухом, в шею, и все прошло. Потому что это Джек. Брока сбивало с толку то, как быстро в его голове менялись мысли и ощущения. Как жар и паника сменяли холодный, липкий, влажный страх и неуверенность. Ему на секунду стало стыдно за свое малодушие, за то, что он все это время трахал Роллинза, получал максимум возможного удовольствия, жил невероятно насыщенной сексуальной жизнью и не утруждал себя переживаниями насчет того, что думал по этому поводу сам Джек и не проел ли он себе мозги, мучаясь теми же вопросами. Вопросами про то, не делает ли это его меньшим мужиком.   
  
Брок откинулся немного назад, чтобы Джеку было удобнее, и поцеловал его сам. Да, он собирался познакомить свою задницу с этим огромным членом, который упирался ему в бедро. Не такой уж он, вообще-то, и огромный, – пару раз в солдатской душевой Брок видел и более внушающие приборы, просто в свете предстоящих событий размеры почему-то ощущались острее, увеличивали и гиперболизировали сами себя. И Броку как-то с трудом представлялось, что эта штука целиком в него поместится, впрочем, он решил, что теории для пассивной стороны в данном случае будет достаточно. У всех помещается, значит поместится и у него. Можно выдохнуть и приподнять бедра, чтобы Роллинз наконец стащил с него трусы и потерся об него своим невероятным, огромным телом.  
  
Джек на пробу толкнулся членом между бедер Брока, размеренно покачался, давая привыкнуть к себе, чувствуя, как сильно бьется у него сердце. Они такие вещи никогда не обсуждали, но что-то Джеку как будто подсказывало, что Брок просто так себя трахнуть не даст. Нужно быть кем-то очень особенным, и, видимо, понимание, что он особенный, так сильно ударило Джека по голове, что он от неожиданности замер. Вряд ли ему не хотелось облажаться. Если Броку не понравится, хрена с два им удастся еще когда-нибудь повторить.  
  
Брок несильно пихнул его загипсованным плечом, вырывая из раздумий.   
  
– Смазка с твоей стороны, – напомнил он. Их врач долго и нудно читал бы им нотации о важности защищенного секса. Джек не без улыбки прокручивал эту мысль у себя в голове вот уже несколько лет, но сейчас она казалась по-особенному приятной. Все эти несколько лет в его заднице был только один член, и в отношении этого члена все было взаимно.  
  
Джек еще немного посмаковал этот факт, неспешно выдавливая на пальцы смазку. Брок в это время начал подниматься.  
  
– Лучше лежи так, – посоветовал Джек. – Сбоку тебе тоже понравится.  
  
Броку понравилось. И сбоку, и на животе, и на спине, хотя пальцы Джека впечатлили его сильнее всего, особенно когда двигались внутри и трогали нужные места. Выяснилось также, что ему очень нравится комментировать процесс, подзадоривать Джека фразами о том, как ощущается его член, и том, что им стоит попробовать, когда с него снимут этот сраный гипс.  
  
– Босс, – Броку нравилось, как выглядел Джек сверху: здоровый, напряженный, запыхавшийся; как выглядели его бедра, ритмично вбивающие его в кровать. – Закрой рот.  
  
Брок мог только представлять, как он выглядел сам со сломанной рукой в гипсе и с членом в заднице, но Роллинз не жаловался. Роллинз кончал, и оттого, что это он его так заводил, что это его он так хотел, у Брока перехватывало дыхание. Из этих, не из этих. Похуй. Сорок семь, не сорок семь. Да хоть все сто. Черт, да хоть все сто.

***

  
В 2011-ом они летали в Сидней. До этого они ни разу не выезжали из страны, чтобы просто провести время, не убивая очередную цель ГИДРЫ, не освобождая заложников, не сопровождая останки инопланетян, не предотвращая или организовывая покушения. Когда они прилетели в Лос-Анджелес, рейс до Австралии задержали из-за сезонной пылевой бури почти на сутки. В Кингсфорд Смите они приземлились только на следующий день в десять вечера, и впервые в жизни Брок видел, чтобы Роллинз с таким энтузиазмом выскакивал из самолета. За пять часов до посадки они попали в зону турбулентности, и в конце салона проснулись дети. Они орали так громко, что слышно было даже в первом классе, где кроме них с Роллинзом сидела только престарелая пара тугоухих австралийцев, которые вопли горластых спиногрызов наверняка приняли за вой турбин. Джек пролетел остаток пути со стеклянным взглядом, поигрывая желваками. Брок не спал на всякий случай.  
  
Они с таким же успехом могли просто выехать из Нью-Йорка, махнуть во Флориду, на худой конец всегда оставалась Мексика, но Джек уперся и ни в какую не соглашался сдавать билеты. Брок с нетерпением ждал подходящего момента, чтобы подойти к нему со спины и со всей желчью в голосе процедить: «Я же говорил». Он с самого начала знал, что это была дурацкая идея.   
  
Вместо привычных голубей в Сиднее на перилах террасы прыгали чертовы попугаи. Когда они только сняли дом, владелец, словно почувствовав дух смерти, предупредил, что попугаев отстреливать нельзя. Хоть про удушение руками он ничего не говорил, ни одной проклятой птицы поймать не удалось. Сволочи орали по вечерам хуже детей в самолете, и Брок с непривычки иногда просто уходил в ванную, закрывался там на долгое время, а утром отказывался говорить, что он там делал. У Джека было много версий, но, скорее всего, Брок там просто спал.  
  
Утром в прогнозе погоды обычно сообщали высоту волн на всех побережьях. По рекомендации того же владельца дома они сходили на Бондай Бич, этот мужик почему-то решил, что они серфингисты. Кажется, в страховом договоре Щ.И.Т.а случаи непреднамеренной смерти агентов во время серфинга не оплачивались, так как попахивали суицидом, но слушать проклятых попугаев больше не было никаких сил.   
  
Вдоль тихой уютной улочки один к одному, будто склеенные, стояли двухэтажные дома, перед каждым метров на пять стелился крохотный дворик, отгороженный узорной решеткой. Они прошли их почти бегом, как и многочисленные кафе и рестораны, чтобы Джек не успел нигде задержаться. У него был бездонный желудок, он мог жрать часами и съедал чудовищно много.   
  
Тем же вечером позвонила Хилл и была «вынуждена сообщить, что ваш отпуск придется отложить на неопределенный срок из-за событий в Южной Корее, брифинг состоится через двадцать часов». Джек, который потягивал содовую, воткнул бутылку в песок и задрал на лоб солнечные очки. Оранжевое закатное солнце приближалось к морской кромке и слепило не хуже полуденного. Температура упала до приятной, обволакивающей, как теплый плед, и по коже, больше не влажной и не липкой от жары, ветер катал песчаную пыль, которая тут же осыпалась.  
  
– Кто это? – за напускным безразличием в голосе Джека чувствовалось разочарование. Они, конечно, не сомневались, что обе стороны были осведомлены об их планах в день покупки билетов до Сиднея, если спонтанную поездку можно было назвать планами. Иногда Брока посещала странная мысль о том, чтобы на досуге поискать на теле вживленные датчики или чипы. Да, пожалуй, с ГИДРОЙ и Щ.И.Т.ом эта мысль была не такой уж и странной. И попугаи в сравнении с ними больше не казались надоедливыми.  
  
– Хилл. Билеты уже оплачены, вылет в десять.  
  
Брок положил телефон на вьетнамки и зарылся обеими кистями рук в песок, задев левой пальцы лежащего рядом Джека. Тот чуть приподнял ладонь и взял Брока за руку. Толпа на пляже под вечер рассосалась, по прозрачным волнам скользили туда-сюда темные фигурки неугомонных серферов, и вокруг метров на шестьдесят лежал только белоснежный песок. Никому не было до них дела.  
  
Только в штатах Брок узнал, что Роллинз родился в Австралии.

***

  
В конце июля недели три подряд держалась аномальная для Вашингтона жара. Джек угрюмо смотрел на термометр, который застрял на отметке в сто пятьдесят градусов по Фаренгейту из-за того, что висел на солнце, и другой температуры не показывал даже ночью, когда на город спускалась тяжелая, влажная прохлада. Джек помнил, что термометр сломался, но все равно на него смотрел. Страшно было представить, что творилось в Нью-Йорке, где в самый разгар жары без электричества остались Квинс и Бруклин. Все эти люди, которых к таким условиям не готовили, с пеной у рта давали интервью и говорили о важности прохладительных станций, которые власти учредили в центре города, о том, как подорожала вода, о том, что это явно что-то значит, что всему виной озоновые дыры, что пора срочно отказываться от аэрозольных баллонов и полетов в космос. Джек задумчиво вертел в руках пульт от кондиционера и слушал приглушенные голоса по телевизору из соседней комнаты, где теперь советовали убирать постельное белье в морозилку. На операциях в Северной Африке при полной экипировке он порой думал, что вот-вот сварится. Температура в пустыне поднималась градусов на двадцать выше, чем сейчас в Вашингтоне, но всему виной было окружение, это паникерство и бессознательные сердечники, количество которых в час пик увеличивалось втрое. Под всеобщее стонотство Джеку эта жара тоже казалась нестерпимой. Иногда в голову заползали образы хасидов в овечьих шкурах, предохраняющих их от перегрева, и Фьюри в его кожаном плаще. Джеку от этого хотелось раздеться и потеснить Зимнего Солдата в его криокамере.   
  
Голову можно было помыть с утра, а можно было не мыть неделю – за пятнадцать минут, пока он шел по улице до магазина, волосы успели вспотеть и спутаться в засаленные пряди. Не спасала даже кепка. Женщины об объеме у корней могли и вовсе забыть до осени. Они прятали влажные сосульки под белыми панамками из плотного текстиля или соломы, заворачивали в пучок под широкополые либо с лихо заломленным краем шляпы, с лентами и без, приятных сливочных или ядовитых, как аварийные знаки, оттенков. Духи и туалетная вода испарялись в течение получаса, город пах потом, влажной кожей и кислым дыханием. Не то чтобы это была самая жуткая вонь, которую Джеку доводилось нюхать. Он с улыбкой вспоминал раздевалку «Страйка» после успешно выполненной операции, расплачиваясь за сачок и подводных пылесос – в бассейн на заднем дворе опять нападало крылаток и листьев от клена, и откуда-то нанесло песка. В подарок ему дали надувной пляжный матрас с маленькими толстыми касатками. По дороге домой резиновая подошва кед казалась слишком мягкой. Или это был асфальт. Джек так и не понял. По пустынным улицам Гловер-Парка катались хипстеры на велосипедах с прикрученными к ним маленькими вентиляторами.  
  
Все свободное время они с Броком проводили на этом чертовом матрасе, дрейфуя от одного угла бассейна в другой, мысленно злорадствуя и насмехаясь над теми, кто от безысходности купался в пруду Центрального парка. Находиться где-либо еще было невозможно, кондиционеры не справлялись. Даже ночью иногда было так жарко, что Джек просыпался в скомканных простынях от зловещей тишины и слабого гула в ушах. С улицы не доносилось ни звуков машин, ни сирен, ни людских голосов. Только липкая духота витала в воздухе, оседала на холодном влажном теле, заставляя кутаться в простыни, а через секунду снова раскрываться от пульсирующего жара.  
– Я могу сходить за пивом, – в пространство сказал Джек, не открывая глаз. Брок лежал сверху между его разведенных ног, скрестив руки у него над головой. Матрас от их общего веса прогнулся в середине, и по пояснице Брока туда-сюда перекатывалась вода. Джек размазывал ее пальцами по его горячей загорелой спине.  
– Я тебя утоплю тогда, – пробубнил Брок.  
Их снова прибило к бортику, и Джек аккуратно оттолкнулся от него ногой.  
– Как скажешь, босс.

***

  
– Почему страховка стала дороже? – Брок закрыл пяткой морозильник и вскрыл ножом пакет, все еще косясь на договор на столе.  
– Щ.И.Т. поменял компанию, – Джек накрутил пасту на вилку и внимательно на него посмотрел, будто знал какой-то страшный секрет.  
– Я знаю, на «Кайзер». Но это, – Брок взял договор со стола и потряс им в воздухе, – это «Этна». Шестьсот долларов в месяц. Это пиздец.  
– У них больше клиник, если твою задницу подстрелят хрен знает где – ближе ехать.  
– Чтобы я еще доплачивал за операцию? Ты издеваешься?  
– Все покроется, если сумма будет выше твоих личных выплат, так что постарайся подстреливаться тысяч на семь.  
– Я не буду платить за этот бред.  
– Сюда еще дантисты входят, – Джек поковырял вилкой в зубах и потом указал ей на Брока. – И, говорят, там хорошие кардиохирурги.  
– Ты на что намекаешь? – Брок засыпал креветки в кастрюлю и хмуро глянул на Джека через плечо.  
– Ну, тебе уже не двадцать лет, – здраво заметил Джек. – А в страховку включены все лекарства.  
– Мне не двадцать лет, но я пока не собираюсь помирать.  
– Как знать. Ты же не всю жизнь будешь скакать в ударной группе. А отставка – это большая нагрузка на сердце. Стенокардия, инфаркты, вся херня.  
– К нам приходил агент? – Брок помешал креветки и накрыл крышкой. – Серьезно? Ты повелся?  
– Остеохондроз, может даже Паркинсон или Альцгеймер.  
– Когда он приходил?  
– Артрит и энцефалопатия.  
– Это кто-то из ребят тебя уговорил?  
– Паховая грыжа.  
– Заткнись, Джек.  
Роллинз опустил голову и доел свой ужин, изредка бросая на спину Брока любопытные взгляды. Договор тот так и не прочитал. Вскоре закипели креветки, но Брок не обращал на них внимания, думая о чем-то своем, пока бурлящая вода не залила конфорку.  
– Ты не будешь ее менять.  
– Это я сам решу.  
Джек отложил вилку и встал из-за стола. Аккуратно скрепленная кипа бумажек с эмблемой компании немного мозолила глаза, особенно чек сверху, но тем не менее Джек ее взял и положил рядом с Броком на разделочный стол. Огонь все равно уже залило.  
– Если ты по-крупному загремишь в больницу, я не буду оплачивать твою жадность.   
Джек был выше его на голову, и этот гнетущий взгляд сверху Брока страшно нервировал. Он тяжело выдохнул через нос и начал вылавливать креветок шумовкой. Со всей этой системой здравоохранения, если он и загремит по-крупному, то постарается сразу сыграть в ящик. Меньше мороки.   
– Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, – хмыкнул Джек, шлепнул его по заднице и сел обратно за стол.

***

  
Еще до появления Кэпа, который гасился ото всех у черта в морозилке аж до 2011-го, Брок быстро натаскал «Страйк» под себя, и его парням не нужен был никакой супергерой или суперсолдат, чтобы делать свое дело и не возникать. Все, в чем они нуждались, – это командир, чьи приказы хотелось выполнять, который при случае вытащил бы их из самой задницы сатаны, если бы это потребовалось, и за которым не страшно было идти в бой. Иногда возникали конфликты, но Брок, который среди коллег не видел себе конкурентов, давил их на корню. В его команде ни у кого не было сомнений, кто здесь главный. Так и оставалось до тех пор, пока в одно из дел Щ.И.Т.а не вмешалось ЦРУ и вместо того, чтобы помочь, грубо говоря, «своим», во время операции в Боливии на «Страйк» напали. Какое-то спецподразделение, которое помогало местным властям прищучить главу перуанской наркомафии. Брока серьезно ранили в перестрелке, но ребята из Управления не особенно спешили оказать ему медицинскую помощь. Их упекли в тюрьму для особо опасных преступников в нескольких милях от Ла-Паса. Они провели там около трех суток, наблюдая, как зэки плели из проволоки драконов, жрали кукурузную кашу и воспитывали детей, которые жили здесь же вместе с ними, потому что перешедшие на хозрасчет тюрьмы выходили дешевле обычной аренды жилья на свободе. Часы казались Броку сутками, неделями, бесконечным маревом, в котором он тонул, но никак не мог захлебнуться. Беспокойный сон постоянно прерывался приступами боли в плече. Местный врач сказал, что помимо пули, которая застряла внутри, ему для полного комплекта перебило кость. И, судя по ощущениям, рана начинала гноиться. Он не мог двигать кистью, вся левая рука отекла, он вообще с трудом ее чувствовал ниже локтя, а все, что было выше, – жгло огнем. Джек промывал рану так часто, как только мог, но гадюшник, в котором их закрыли, кажется, распространял нечистоты и заразу даже в воздух. От жары, крови и грязи тело воняло. Вода, которая, слава богу, была в открытом доступе, не спасала – Брок остро ощущал собственное зловонное дыхание, вязкую слюну и припухший язык, его постоянно тошнило. Он слушал воодушевляющую болтовню Роллинза о том, как первым делом привезет ему в больницу зубную пасту, ополаскиватель для рта и зубную нить. Брок слушал и пытался вникать, но получалось хреново.   
Джек достаточно долго наблюдал за местным бытом и ближе к ночи третьего дня пришел к Броку с предложением сбежать, подкупив всех пятерых старейшин. Очевидно, что состояние Брока больше не было стабильным. К тому моменту он был совсем плохой, редко приходил в сознание, большую часть времени спал, не мог есть и уже около шести часов практически не пил. Он связался с Фьюри в тот же момент, когда их взяли под стражу, и их освобождение было всего лишь вопросом времени, Щ.И.Т. уже вовсю вел переговоры. Оставалось надеяться, что он доживет.  
  
Как они вернулись в Америку Брок естественно не помнил, как его грузили на носилках в вертолет – тоже. Не помнил врача, который промывал ему рану, невольно скривившись от жуткого запаха, не помнил лица Коулсона и всех его ребят. Его госпитализировали и выписали, только когда миновала опасность для жизни и он наконец-то начал нормально есть. Тогда для Брока и наступило самое тяжелое время. Человека, который не боялся боли, не боялся смерти, до жути пугало безделье, тихие часы в пустом доме, приемы пищи по расписанию, визиты в клинику, уколы, перевязки, капельницы. В бою он чувствовал себя неуязвимым, а в кабинете своего терапевта, который пугал его последствиями и преклонным для оперативной работы возрастом, – немощным стариком.   
  
Он действительно постарел за это время, осунулся, похудел, стал сам себе противен. Он не держал себя в тонусе, не занимался. Врачи запретили любые физические нагрузки, и из-за этого Брок буквально лез на стену. Он изо всех сил держался за Джека, но гордость не позволяла ему приклеиться к нему намертво, хотя порой очень хотелось. Роллинз присматривал за Кэпом, который вел «Страйк», пока Брок поправлялся. Регулярно убеждал его, что «наверху» никто не заберет его место, никто даже не думает о том, чтобы найти замену агенту Рамлоу.   
– Кэп неплохо справляется, – говорил он. – Но парни скучают, Брок, так что жри свою спаржу и не смотри на меня так.   
Черт, как же важны были для него эти разговоры, этот бессмысленным треп и короткие фразы, которые Джек бросал между делом, пока готовил ему ужин или помогал снять одежду, пока пил пиво, сидя на мокром каменном крыльце на заднем дворе, рассказывая, как прошел его день, и наблюдая за тем, как его тупой сосед моет машину в дождь. Брок никогда не спрашивал его сам, но Джек прекрасно знал, как он себя чувствовал, и поэтому не затыкался. Говорил и говорил. И когда Брок благодарил его, это «спасибо» было не за то, что Джек помогал ему мыться или возил в больницу, а за то, что не давал ему сойти с ума.  
  
За то время, что Брок торчал в четырех стенах, глотал горстями таблетки и получал счета из страховой, они ни разу не трахались. Джек откровенно боялся к нему подходить, потому что он был похож на дикое оголодавшее животное, которое год держали в клетке, кормили сраной спаржей и иногда давали посмотреть сквозь решетки на простирающуюся до самого горизонта саванну. У Брока был абсолютно неадекватный взгляд, когда мимо него шел такой живой и такой здоровый Роллинз, когда он отжимался рядом с кроватью по утрам, а Броку оставалось лежать на правом боку и считать.   
– Прижми задницу, босс, ты знаешь, что говорят эти лекари про физические нагрузки, – говорил Джек.   
И хотя желание трахаться означало, что Брок на пути к выздоровлению, чертов Роллинз не спешил снимать штаны.   
– Ты просто боишься, что я могу случайно умереть прямо на тебе во время секса.  
Джек долго молчал, и в конце концов его как обычно ничего не выражающее лицо приобрело какой-то траурный вид.  
– Ты только что сломал мое либидо, Рамлоу.   
Проверять, так ли это, Брок не стал, чтобы случайно не доломать, и свои домогательства решил приберечь до лучших времен, учитывая, что вечером Джек наверняка захочет помочь ему принять ванну. А делать это он любил даже больше, чем Брок, который просто стоял истуканом, прижав к себе левую руку в целлофановом рукаве, и наблюдал, как сидящий на бортике Джек, по уши в пене, тщательно намыливал каждый сантиметр его тела. Аккуратно возил губкой по желтым, блеклым синякам, по затянувшимся шрамам и ссадинам. Мял мыльными руками его задницу – это ему нравилось больше всего. Одно время Брок думал, что Роллинз просто чертов извращенец, любит заботиться о беспомощных раненых солдатах и мыть им задницы. Но в итоге оказалось, что это просто он такой особенный. Он и его ворчливая задница.   
– Пропустил вот здесь, – кивнул вниз Брок, поставив Джеку ступню на бедро так, что теперь стоял к нему лицом и его промежность маячила у Роллинза прямо перед носом. Не потрахаются, так пусть хотя бы облапает как следует.  
Джек по новой намылил руки, утопив губку в ванной, взялся двумя руками за его бедра, провел ладонями до колен, потом вверх, заведя их на задницу, сжал своими огромными ручищами, погладил, обведя по кругу, вернулся обратно, обхватив член, яйца, скользнув пальцами между ягодиц, намылил все хорошенько и ни разу за все время не взглянул на Брока, который смотрел на свой вставший член и с облегчением думал, что раз уж там все работает, то волноваться не о чем.

 

***

  
Зимой прохожие двигались как чертовы сонные мухи, особенно массивные чернокожие дамочки в модных шмотках, которые висели на них гроздями и болтались из стороны в сторону, пока их хозяйки, звеня аксессуарами, на огромных каблуках ковыляли с одной части заснеженной скользкой дороги на другую, не обращая внимания на то, что им уже давно горел красный. Брок нервно вздохнул и посигналил одной такой красотке, на что та вздрогнула, отвлеклась от попыток не навернуться прямо посреди улицы и начала визгливо орать что-то, потрясая кулаком в красной кожаной перчатке. Брок подумал, что если он просигналит еще раз, то эта баба примется колотить его машину своим огромным, безусловно модным баулом, и они с Джеком до дома не доедут никогда. Им придется так и стоять здесь, выслушивая немые крики об ущемлении прав пешеходов, прав женщин и прав цветных граждан Америки.   
Позади них стояло такси со шторками над лобовым стеклом, за рулем сидел сикх в тюрбане. Через несколько секунд он тоже начал сигналить. Джек беззвучно рассмеялся.  
– Может, лучше выйдешь и поможешь ей отползти?   
– Ну уж нет, босс, – теперь уже в голос заржал Джек. Баба снаружи увидела, что над ней смеются, показала им средний палец и поковыляла дальше, продолжая причитать.  
Брок тут же газанул, проскочив перекресток на мигающий желтый и свернул c тридцать девятой на Фултон-стрит. Ему безумно сильно хотелось жрать, он бы еще больше ненавидел Сочельник, если бы не обилие праздничных харчей, которые каждый сотрудник женского пола в Щ.И.Т.е считал своим долгом преподнести одиноким мужикам, вроде Роллинза. Его деревянное выражение лица любая почему-то принимала за скорбь одиночества в канун такого семейного и такого радостного праздника, как Рождество. Джек в свою очередь еще сильнее хмурил брови, нехотя принимая пироги, лазанью, индейку, кексы и запеканки. У Брока покалывало кончики пальцев, и слюна собиралась под языком, когда он представлял полный багажник еды, стакан рома и блаженную тишину. Боковым взглядом он заметил, как к бортовому компьютеру потянулась рука Роллинза с зажатой в ней флешкой.  
– Никакого Джаггера в моей машине.  
Рука Джека дернулась и аккуратно опустилась на сидение. 

После ужина начался снегопад, обильный и мокрый. Джек не моргая смотрел, как стремительно собирались на машинах белыми шапками кучи блестящего рыхлого снега. У него, кажется, даже лопаты не было, чтобы утром откопать свой Туарег. Брок отвлек его, запустив ему руку в трусы.  
– Оттого, что ты туда смотришь, меньше его не станет.  
– У меня есть тепловая пушка, – не отрывая взгляда от окна, сказал Джек. Брок стоял позади, поглаживая его бедро, затем он просунул руку дальше, обхватил член.   
– Она у меня, – напомнил Брок, чувствуя, как быстро возбуждается Джек, и свободной рукой дернул с него штаны вместе с трусами. Те медленно сползли по ногам, собравшись кучей у щиколоток.  
Настроение трахаться у Брока пропало еще в тот момент, когда он вышел из здания на парковку. Это не та вещь, которую он мог спланировать, о которой позволял себе думать на работе, но иногда мысль о сексе все равно проскакивала. «Неплохо бы трахнуться», – иногда свербило в мозгу, особенно после длительных операций или головомойки от Пирса. Трахаться хотелось в тяжелые времена, когда голова была забита всякой чушью. Трахаться хотелось после спарринга, когда побитый Роллинз всасывал разбитую нижнюю губу, разматывал ленты на руках и весь блестел от пота. Когда он загребал пальцами мокрые волосы со лба, когда снимал пушку с предохранителя и расстреливал обойму, всю до единого патрона, прямо в яблочко. Когда спокойно крутил руки другим агентам на тренировках, когда клал его самого на лопатки.   
Сегодня, когда все было хорошо, но холодно, как у эскимоса в заднице, трахаться Броку не хотелось. Хотелось приехать к Джеку домой, пожрать и забыть обо всем на свете на следующие три или четыре дня, которые оставались до отбытия в Ливию. Но стоило дотронуться до этого огромного тела, желание вернулось. Так происходило всегда, несмотря на то, как долго они были «вместе». Не то место, не то время, неожиданное, недвусмысленное прикосновение, и все возвращалось ровно в тот день, когда они впервые переспали.  
В паху приятно тянуло, и Брок придвинулся ближе, потерся о бедра Джека. Хорошо бы нагнуть его прямо здесь, на обеденном столе, напротив окна с поднятыми жалюзи, чтобы любопытным соседям наконец-то было о чем поговорить. Джек повернулся к Броку лицом, и то выглядело смурнее обычного.  
– Не хочешь? – Брок нехотя отвел руку, ему нравилось это ощущение, держать Джека было приятно, трогать его было приятно, трахать его было приятнее всего.  
– Почему моя тепловая пушка у тебя? – серьезно спросил Роллинз.  
Броку одновременно захотелось ударить его и закатить глаза, но он так и замер перед ним, задрав голову и глядя в глаза. Они молчали, пока у Джека нервно не дернулся уголок губ. Теперь Броку захотелось его придушить.  
– Раздевайся, – Брок ткнул ему пальцем в грудь и пошел в сторону спальни, по пути стягивая футболку. Джек с кривой ухмылкой на пол-лица просто вышагнул из штанов, там же стащил через голову толстовку и, бросив ее на пол, пошел следом.

Они редко трахались в спальне перед сном, для Брока с его несвоевременными желаниями и потребностями такой опыт считался чуть ли не экстремальным. Джеку иногда казалось, что это просто неосознанный страх перед отношениями и Брок не хотел превращать в рутину все, что у них было. 

Джек завел локти назад, ткнувшись ими в подушки, развел ноги шире, наблюдая за тем, как Брок отсасывает ему, опираясь на руки по обе стороны от его бедер. Губы растянулись у основания члена, когда он взял его глубоко, немного поворачивая голову, а потом подтянулся на руках, выпуская изо рта. Головка влажно блестела, как и его язык. Брок широко лизнул ствол, провел кончиком по уздечке, снова обхватил губами головку. Джек запустил пальцы в короткие волосы у него на затылке и с силой притянул ниже. Брок не сопротивлялся, расслабил горло, пропуская член глубже, и ткнулся носом в жесткие паховые волоски. У него мелко подрагивали мышцы на предплечьях.  
– Отлично смотришься, босс, – тихо и хрипло сказал Джек. Он не убрал руку, прикрыв глаза, несколько секунд просто наслаждался ощущением того, как покорно Брок стоял перед ним, как сокращались мышцы гортани, плотно обхватывая член, когда он пытался сглотнуть. От его нижней губы, капая, вниз по яйцам стекла вязкая горячая слюна. – Хватит? М-м?   
Брок плотнее обхватил член губами и языком, поднял на Джека взгляд. Тот коротко застонал, оттягивая Брока за волосы, наблюдая, как член медленно выскальзывает изо рта. Джек рывком сел на постели, дернул Брока на себя и подался вперед, встречая его приоткрытые губы своими, тут же толкнулся языком внутрь. Одеяло под ними окончательно сползло на пол. 

Джек растянулся на простынях, подложив под живот подушку. Броку нравилась эта поза. Нравилось держать Джека за широкие плечи, пока он трахал его, шлепая бедрами о его упругий зад. Нравилось, когда Джек на грани оргазма немного приподнимался, округляя спину, старался выпятить вперед бедра, чтобы с каждым толчком член проезжался точно по простате. Нравилось держать его за задницу, когда он напрягался всем телом, и то, как он сжимал его внутри. Нравилось раздвигать его ягодицы, смотреть, как сперма вытекает из растянутого ануса. 

– Я забыл закрыть машину, – Брок повернул голову к Джеку, который лежал на спине с закрытыми глазами, восстанавливая дыхание.   
– Я не пойду никуда, – ответил он, облизнув пересохшие губы.  
Брок подумал, что зажравшимся соседям Джека на хер не сдался засыпанный снегом Туарег. Ему бы не сдался.

 

***

  
Брок сам для себя понял, что, наверно, у них все серьезно, как это может быть серьезно у двойных агентов, которые скрывают свои отношения так же хорошо, как истинную лояльность, только спустя девять лет. Не слишком своевременная реакция для такого опытного оперативника, как он, но лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Джек не любил, когда в квартире пахло табаком, и Брок курил только в ванной, где монструозная вытяжка грозилась засосать его вместе с дымом. Он на удивление рано проснулся после тяжелого заезда до Теннесси, видимо, организм предвкушая еще несколько дней безделья и релаксации, времени решил не терять и начал релаксировать с половины восьмого. Они приехали к Джеку около двух ночи, когда сил едва ли хватало на душ и обработку мелких ран. Утром усталость никуда не делась, но боль в мышцах была скорее приятной, чем наоборот.  
Брок по привычке принял душ и спустился до кофешопа за парой латте, по пути забрав почту. К тому времени, как он вернулся, Джек тоже выполз из постели. Он не стал варить кофе, догадавшись, что за ним пошел Брок, только лениво забросил остатки вчерашней пиццы в микроволновку. Он сидел на диване в одних трениках, бездумно переключал каналы по кабельному и возил пультом по животу. На спинке под его головой расплылось темное пятно от мокрых волос, зачесанных назад. Брок протянул ему картонный стакан, и Джек не глядя забрал его. 

После завтрака Брок ушел на свой утренний перекур. Устроился на унитазе с пачкой писем, счетов, рекламных буклетов и прочей корреспонденции. Он прикурил и откинулся на бачок, перебирая бумажки. Из налогового управления пришли декларации. На Джека и на него. Броку пришлось переехать из старой квартиры два месяца назад, потому что домовладелица, никому не сказав, отправилась на тот свет. Брок не стал оплачивать аренду на следующий месяц, собрал немногочисленное барахло и съехал в другую квартиру, которую услужливо подыскал Щ.И.Т. Но это, конечно, была не та причина, по которой документы из налоговой приходили на адрес Роллинза. Брок их немилосердно терял. Писал на обороте всякие мелочи, номера телефонов газовой службы, имена агентов из ФБР, пароль от соседского вай-фая, а потом случайно выбрасывал вместе со старыми газетами, салфетками и упаковками китайской еды. Джек всю эту макулатуру аккуратно хранил в коробках, по три года не выкидывал декларации, договоры аренды хранил в отдельной папке, и даже шутить по этому поводу Броку не хотелось, потому что в ответ Роллинз хмыкал, закатывал глаза и припоминал до тошноты четко, сколько раз Брока облагали штрафами за просрочку платежей.

На Брока в этой Коробке Зла была отдельная папка. Как и в шкафу Джека у Брока была его личная футболка Джека. Как и на кухне Джека у него была своя кружка Джека. Как и в ванной некурящего Джека у Брока была своя пепельница и сигареты, которые он редко покупал сам.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  


End file.
